We go to Camp HalfBlood
by emozioni
Summary: Officially undiscontued! This story is about Liam and me discovering that we are halfbloods like Percy!
1. We miss the bus

The following takes place in the first book of Percy Jackson and the Olympians, viewer discretion is advised, OCs included

Just another boring day, same boring house, same boring bedroom, same bor-

"HEY RAIN!" Thats my annoying little brother, Liam.

"What do you want, shrimp?" I asked.

"Well, we're going on a field trip to a museum of mythology today!"

"Oh, do we need a permission slip?" I asked.

"There aaaall signed." Said Liam, and he shoved two permission slips in my face.

"Stay out of my space." I said, grumpy because I had gotten NO sleep last night.

"Why do you call me shrimp so much?"

"Because I'm older and that's my right. If you were older you could call me names," I explained, "it works like that."

"Yeah but I can say AGE before BEAUTY," Liam began, "As I mean to say now, the bus is already here!"

"We'll continue this conversation on the bus." I said, grabbing our lunches and bolting out the door, only to see the bus just leaving.

"I know this is my fault," Liam began, "But I will not miss this field trip!" And he bolted to the school, or what he thought was the school.

"It's that way genius." I said, pointing the other direction.

"That way it is then!" Liam yelled heading towards the way I was pointing.

Percy P.O.V

I looked out the window and saw two kids running for the bus, I wondered what made them miss the bus, but now I don't really care because this is just another field trip that i might end up at the scene of a "crime".

End

Liam P.O.V

Lord I hope I don't miss this trip! For some reason I was eager for it today, maybe it's just that I like stuff that doesn't really happen.

End

Rain P.O.V

I struggled to keep up with my little brother. How could a boy with such short legs run so fast?!?!

"Slow down," I said. I was eager for the trip too, but not as eager as he was.

"For goodness sake," Liam began, "Slow-!" He banged on the bus "The heck-!" He banged again "Down!"

"I'm asking you the same thing!" I yelled.

A girl on the bus put her finger and her thumb in the shape of an L and pointed at me. I ignored her and focused on trying to catch the bus.

"COME OOOON!" Yelled Liam and he waved his arms around frantically and finally the bus let us on.

We walked onto the bus and the same girl who pointed at me made the WEML signs at me. I rolled my eyes and tried to ignore her.

Suddenly a sandwich flew across the bus and landed in my hair.

"Oops!" Said the girl, "I was aiming for the dork in front of you! But i have another..." And she reached into her back pack and threw a sandwich at a kid in front of me.

"That wasn't very nice." I said, pulling a napkin out of my backpack and handing it to the poor kid, suddenly i realized that the sandwich was a mixture of both peanut butter and ketchup, gross!

"It's okay." Said the boy to his friend next to him, "I like peanut butter anyway."

"But do you like peanut butter and ketchup at the same time?" I asked over the seat.

"Not exactly..." Said the boy.

"We're here!" Said the bus driver over the loud speaker.

"Finally." I said, exasperated.

Me and my brother got off the bus, not knowing what was about to happen on this dismal day...

Sorry it's so short. Hope you enjoyed and keep reading. Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson. Liam's parents own him. Liam and me both worked on this. **FIRST PERSON TO GUESS OUR IMMORTAL PARENT GETS A COOKIE!**


	2. Field Trip of DOOM

Chapter 2- Field Trip of Doom

"Cool!" Said Liam as we walked into the museum, and he stared wide-eyed at a large Hydra statue.

I pulled out my cell and snapped a picture of it while the teacher wasn't looking.

"No cell phones, please." Said Mr. Brunner, he must've heard the shutter when I took the picture.

I quickly put it away, a little bit embarrassed.

I heard the bully who was throwing her sandwiches on the bus snicker something about the naked guy on the stele.

"Will you shut up?" I heard one of the boys say angerly.

Mr. Brunner, not happy about being interrupted replied, "Mr. Jackson, do you have a comment?"

"No, sir." the boy replied, red faced.

Mr. Brunner pointed to a picture and asked the boy what it represented.

"That's Kronos eating his kids, right?" The boy asked, hoping he got it right.

"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, wanting a longer answer. "And he did this because..."

"Well... Kronos was the king god, and-" the boy started, but Mr. Brunner cut him off

"God?" Mr. Brunner asked.

"Titan," he corrected himself. "And... he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos into barfing up his brothers and sisters-"

"Eeew!" One of the girls behind him said.

"She's such a baby," I whispered to my brother.

"-and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," he contined, "and the gods won."

-minutes later, outside-

I saw the bully dump the rest of her lunch into the skinny boy's lap.

I was about to confront her about it when the water seemed to reach out and grab her, "Oh my lord." I whispered to my brother, shocked.

"Percy pushed me!" She yelled. So that was his name.

Mrs. Dodds seemed to materialize next to Percy.

A bunch of the kids were whispering about the water incident, but I was wondering how much trouble Percy was going to be in.

"Think he'll get detention?" I whispered to my brother.

"I don't know, but I need to use the little boy's room!" he replied.

"Then raise your hand and ask the teacher." I whispered.

"Mr. Brunner?" Liam asked while raising his hand, "Can I use the bathroom?"

"I need to go too." I added, raising my hand.

"Go ahead." Said Mr. Brunner.

We followed Percy and Mrs. Dodds into the museum.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Mrs. Dodds.

"We, um, needed to go to the restroom." I replied. The look in Mrs. Dodds' eyes was making me nervous.

"She's scaring me." Liam whispered.

"Me too, let's go." I whispered back.

We rushed to the bathroom doors. Being dyslexic, we wouldn't of been able to tell boys from girls if they didn't have the little pictures on them. The signs looked like SOYB and SILGR to us.

-after using restroom-

I walked out just in time to see Mrs. Dodds tranform into a bat lady type monster. Not thinking, I ran into the boys room to grab my little brother.

"HEY! What are you doing in here?!?!" My brother asked, shocked.

All I managed to get out was "Mrs. Dodds... monster... bat... attacking Percy..." because I was so scared.

Liam P.O.V

"I do NOT know what that meant but it doesn't sound good!" I said to my sister, I ran out of the boy's bathroom and saw a weird bat-thing about to murder Percy.

END

Rain's P.O.V.

I looked around for anything I could throw at Mrs. Dodds while my brother stood there, scared out of his mind.

Trying to get his attention, I pointed out that he hadn't zipped up his pants.

"Whoops." He said, and he zipped up his pants and started panicking like a chicken with his head cut off.

"Help me find something to use as a weapon!" I whispered.

He pulled a convenientally placed pipe off of the ground and handed it to me.

I ran up behind Mrs. Dodds. "Hey, UGLY!" I shouted, hitting her with the pipe.

She screeched and I realized I had just made her angrier.

"What ho Percy!" Shouted Mr. Brunner, throwing a ball point pen to him.

"How's a ball point pen going to help us?!" I whispered to my brother.

He just shrugged and then we watched as it turned into a sword in Percy's hand.

Ok, I have to admit, I was a little jealous because Percy got to destroy the monster, not us, but grateful that it was gone.

"Please tell me you saw that too!" Said Percy to us, we nodded.

"That was FREAKY!" I said, and the two boys next to me nodded their heads in agreement.

We went outside and nobody seemed alarmed.

"I hope Ms. Kerr whipped your butt!" The girl yelled, still soaked with water.

"Who's Ms. Kerr?" All three of us asked together.

"Our teacher, stupid heads!" Said the girl.

"Maybe we imagined it?" Percy suggested.

"How could all three of us imagine the exact same thing?" I wondered aloud.

"I have no clue..." Said Liam.

"Hey, is that a new shirt?" I asked Liam, temporarily distracted.

"I'm sorry, why did you ask that after what just happened?" he replied.

"You know I get distracted easily!" I said.

"I need to return the ball point "pen" to Mr. Brunner." Percy said, putting air quotations around "pen", and he walked up to Mr. Brunner and handed him his pen.

"Thank you for my pen back, Percy" Said Mr. Brunner, not seeming alarmed either.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Liam whispered.

"He's hiding something from us, I just know it." I said, suspicous.

-end chapter-


	3. We Fight a Bullthing

Chapter 3- We Fight a Bull-Thing

I sat on my bed, pretending to study. "I can barely read this, and how the heck am I suppossed to remember all these names?!" I shouted, frustrated.

"Join the club." Said Liam, scratching a pencil across a piece of paper on a desk, "Homework is torture."

"Wait which one's the centaur, Chiron or Charon?" I asked, getting them mixed up yet again.

"How am I supposed to know? I haven't even started studying!" Said Liam, scratching the pencil even louder.

"Maybe this would work better if we studied together?" I suggested.

"Fine..." My brother replied, bored.

I looked back in my book, told him everything I'd figured out already, and then checked again to see if the centaur was Chiron or Charon.

"This would be so much easier without dyslexia," I mumbled. The next word looked more like "hrinoC" than "Chiron"

"I think that says Charon" Liam said.

"No it says Chiron." I pointed out, "Chiron is the centaur, and thats a picture of a centaur."

We argued like that for a while until I pointed out that I was getting annoyed and I had a heavy book in my hands, then we heard the skinny boy and Mr. Brunner talking to each other in his office.

"These words look like a bunch of noodles and I'm getting bored," I said "want to go spy on them?"

"Someone's already beat ya to it." Said Liam, pointing at Percy through our open door.

"Maybe they said something about the Mrs. Dodds incident," I said.

"Maybe we should ask Percy what they said." My brother replied, and walked up to Percy.

I quickly followed him out of the room.

I tapped Percy on his shoulder, which startled him and made him drop his book, startling also the skinny boy and Mr. Brunner.

We ducked into an empty room down the hall.

"What did they say?" I whispered when Mr. Brunner walked away.

"Something about a summer camp, a deadline during the summer solstice, and kindly ones." he replied.

"I'm getting more confused everyday." I replied, starting to think that maybe I was crazy and everything was just in my head.

"Let's get to bed," began Liam, "It's... 10:30."

"Holy crap!" I said, surprised at the time.

We rushed to bed and prepared for the dreaded finals tomorrow that I half-studied for.

-After the finals...-

Me, Liam, and Percy got up to leave after the dreaded finals that I was sure I got an F on, but Mr. Brunner called us back.

We thought he was going to give us detention for eavesdropping last night, but he told us to not be discouraged about leaving Yancy, and that it was for the best.

I think I speak for all of us when I say that was a little bit embarrassing. "Okay, sir" we mumbled.

"I mean..." Mr. Brunner began. He looked like he wasn't sure what to say. "This isn't the right place for you, it was only a matter of time."

I felt like crying, or yelling, or doing something else embarrassing, but I kept quiet. He was our favorite teacher, and he was telling us we couldnt handle it. After telling us he believed in us all year, now he was telling us we were determined to get kicked out.

"Right," Percy said, trembling.

"No, no," He said, "Oh confound it all. What I'm trying to say... you three aren't normal. That's nothing to be-"

"Thanks." Percy blurted, offended. "Thanks a lot, sir, for reminding us."

I was offended too, but I kept quiet and followed the boys out the door.

Liam P.O.V

We got onto the bus and left the school for good, a few minutes into the ride came our stop, which appeared to be the same as Percy's, we saw 3 old ladies knitting a pair of... size 100,000 socks.

END

Rain P.O.V

Only a giant could fit into those socks, and there was no such thing as giants, right? I hoped not, but after the Mrs. Dodds incident, I was ready to believe anything, suddenly, the middle lady snipped the string to the socks in front of my own eyes.

"Is that all?" I thought.

"Are you following me?" Asked Percy.

"We live here." Said Liam, pointing at the apartment building.

The old lady gave us a weird look then mouthed something like "You DIE here." Which, of course, freaked me out, then Grover (the skinny kid) said "What is it Percy?"

"Those socks are huge." Percy said, Grover looked and saw that the 3 ladies weren't knitting anymore, he had an "Oh no." look on his face.

"They never make it past 6th..." Grover muttered, completely freaked out.

"What?" Asked Percy.

"Just take my card." Said Grover, handing Percy a card.

"What's half-" Percy started.

"Don't say it aloud!" Grover yelped. "That's my... um... summer address."

"Voldemort reincarnated into a business card." Liam joked.

I laughed. "Should we call your address "You-Know-Where" instead of saying it?" I asked Grover.

"In public call it that." Said Grover, "I need to use a public toilet, excuse me."

Grover left to use to the restroom.

"Think those socks would fit me?" Percy joked.

"Of course they would." Liam began, "If you grow a few hundred miles."

"Or if you become bigfoot." I added, "What size shoe do you wear?"

"6," he replied.

"Make that 6 football fields and maybe the socks would fit you." I said.

"Really? Only 6 football fields?" Asked Percy.

I pulled out a tennis ball from my backpack, tossing it up in the air and catching it a few times, then on my 6th throw, I missed and it hit Percy in the head.

"Whoops," I replied, embarrassed, "sorry."

-TIME SKIIIIP!-

We sat in our house, wondering what to do with our three months of freedom.

"Hey Liam, hold your tounge and say "I was born in a pirate ship"." I said.

"OK," he began, having no clue what he was going to say. "I was born in a pile of sh- HEY!!!" He yelled, while I laughed so hard I thought I might explode.

"While that was a good gag, THAT WAS NOT A GOOD GAG!" Liam yelled.

"It made you mad, and I got it on tape." I said. "Mission accomplished."

"Oh yeah? Well you don't have a youtube account!" Said Liam confidently.

"I'll post it on my blog." I replied.

"Oh, fudge." Said Liam, but then our stepmother walked in.

"Hey mom," I said.

"You two have always been fighting with each other over Summer." She said, "So I'm sending you to Summer Camp this season."

"Cool, I've always wanted to go to summer camp." I replied.

"It's on a place called Long Island." She said, "Someone who lives in this apartment is also going."

"Who?" I asked, hoping it was someone we knew.

"His name is Percy Jackson." She replied.

"We met a boy named Percy yesterday at school." Said Liam.

"Yeah." I said, not having anything else to say.

"We're going tomorrow." Said our mother.

She walked away, leaving us alone and bored again.

"Change of plans, I'm not posting this on my blog, I'm showing it to the whole camp!" I said, excited.

"Aw, crud." He said, "Well, I'm getting packed." He went into his room and the sound of a stink bomb was heard, "I can never be away from your scandals!"

"I got that on tape too!" I yelled into his room.

-Morning, 7:30 AM (beep boop, beep boop, beep boop, beep boop)-

I groaned and felt like throwing my alarm clock out the door.

"Wake up Rain!" Yelled Liam on the bottom bunk.

"Stop shouting or I'll put you in my death note." I said, having watched about 3 Death Note episodes yesterday.

Liam got out of bed, "What's a death note?" he asked, confused.

I picked up the remote and rewinded the TV to the part where Kira was talking about killing people and making the world a better place using the death note.

"That can't happen," Liam said, "A stupid note can't hurt a fly!"

"Yes it could. If it was sticky." I said, "But that's not the point, my point is you need to be quiet."

"C'mon guys!" Said our step-mother, "Camp? Remember?"

I jumped off the top bunk, somehow managed to land on my feet, and quickly got dressed, brushed my hair and teeth, and grabbed my suitcase, Liam did the same, only he brushed his teeth for 1/18 as long as I did.

"Hey the dentist said you have to brush for atleast two minutes!" I shouted as he ran into our room to get his suitcase.

"I've got Spearmint gum with me!" He shouted as he got his suitcase.

"Can I have some?" I asked.

"If you take me out of your Death Essay!" He said.

"Okay, and it's not Death Essay it's Death Note." I corrected him, he passed me a pack of Extra (R) gum and dragged his suitcase out of the room.

"Death Essay, Death Note, they're both deadly and both written on paper." He said.

"C'mon, we're going to be late." He said, and we walked out the door. Well, Liam was actually dragging me out the door.

"We're off to see the wizard! The wonderful Wizard of Oz!" He sang, still dragging me.

"Stop dragging me and we are NOT off to the the wizard, we're off to summer camp." I said, annoyed.

"What if it's a summer camp for wizards, ever think of that?" He asked.

"We aren't wizards though." I replied.

"How do you know?!?!" He said.

"Did you put extra sugar on your cereal this morning?" I asked.

"Maaaaaaaybe." He said, hiding a packet of sugar behind himself.

-Time Skip-

"This is a cool Summer camp." Said Liam as we came up the hill.

Then we spotted Percy, Grover, and a thing that looked like a Minotaur but it was wearing underwear.

"Goodbye, I'll miss you." Said our stepmother, completely ignoring the monster wearing underwear in front of us.

"Okay, see ya." I said, eager to help Percy fight the Minotaur.

"Love you." And she kissed us both goodbye and left.

"Eew!" Liam said, annoyed.

"Shut up shrimp." I whispered, grabbing a fallen tree branch off the ground. "There's a monster that needs to go night-night."

"Random pipe time!" Said Liam, picking up a pipe I hadn't seen before. "I enjoy my random personality."

We ran down to Percy and helped him fight the monster.

"What a coincidence." Said Percy as he hit the monster with a small log that someone left next to the old shack nearby the hill.

"Hey, furry-butt, over here!" I shouted, hitting him in the head with my tree branch.

"Oh Mr. Bull-Ship." Said Liam, taking his Pipe out and clanging the Minotaur on the head, this cycle was repeated again severeal times.

Bonk-Slap-Clang Bonk-Slap-Clang Bonk-Slap-Clang Bonk-Slap-Clang, Percy bonked the Minotaur several more times and then he tore a horn sharply out of it's head and used it to stab the minotaur. It screamed in pain, and fell onto the ground.

"Thou bull-thing has'th been defeated by thou named Percy Jackson." Liam joked.

"Quiet Sir Knight of the West," I said, rolling my eyes, "or more monsters will hear us."

Suddely, a branch fell out of the tree, hit me in the head. I dropped my tree branch on Liam, who passed out when it hit him. Percy passed out from wounds.

-End chapter-


End file.
